1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of dehumidifier technology, and particularly, to a dehumidifier.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous improvement of living standards, people have increasingly higher requirements on the quality of life and also put forward a certain requirement on air humidity, and particularly in some special places, for example, an underground garage, due to perennial large humidity, articles in the garage are easy to rust, therefore, the humidity in the garage must be controlled.
At present, dehumidifier products specifically used for removing air humidity are put forward in the industry. This kind of dehumidifier products mainly includes a mainframe used for dehumidifying the air and a hand-held water tank used for storing water generated after dehumidification of the mainframe. The working manner is as follows: when the hand-held water tank is filled with water, the dehumidifier alarms to remind a user to pull out the water tank and pour water. However, when the user pulls out the water tank, even if the dehumidifier stops running, water in a heat exchanger and a water storage tank at the top of an intermediate partition board will drop downwards through a drainage nozzle, if not being received by other containers, the water flow will directly drop onto a chassis from the drainage nozzle, thus it is liable to grow bacteria on the chassis.
The above-mentioned contents are merely used for helping understand the technical solutions of the present invention, but it does not mean that the above-mentioned contents are acknowledged as the prior art.